Lost
by Kaotac
Summary: Rating for later in the story. A decade after the fall of Voldemort, a certain dark haired man reflects.
1. Prologue

_Disclaimer: I don't own most of the people. Plot it mine, though. And all that disclaimer like stuff._

* * *

A quiet figure sat alone in a large office, laptop computer to one side on his desk, and a pad of yellow 'legal' paper under his hand as he wrote something down quickly. The room looked fairly comfortable, with a soft looking couch against one wall and a few plants scattered around. It was a Psychiatrist's office, and the man at the desk was working a little late that day, just finishing up for the day.

Just as he was saving the file on the computer, he caught sight of the date. "I almost missed it," he mumbled to himself, as he sat back in his large leather chair and sighed. It was the 15th of July. Only about two weeks until his Birthday... but that wasn't what he had almost forgotten.

Ten years ago in five days, this man killed the murderer of his parents. This man killed the monster that freed the murderer of his Godfather from prison. He freed himself from his own prison, the house of an uncle who he had lived with all his life, but never showed him anything but contempt.

But that wasn't all, either. Ten years ago in seven days, exactly a week ago, a man he trusted had snapped his wand. A man he thought of almost as a Grandfather at one time. But now he knew the man had betrayed him. The man was so scared of it happening again, he had destroyed the thing that mattered to the Doctor the most.

Though, it wasn't all bad, that came out of what happened. He was miserable, alone and sad for the first four years, while he caught up with what he missed while at the Magical school, and finished it all in a remarkable three years. He then went onto University, where he earned his doctorate, and became a psychologist, graduating top of his class a few years later. He never had to worry about money, as he'd inherited money from his parents, and the money and quite a few estates from his Godfather. He didn't touch his Godfather's money, but he did take up living in one of the houses, surprisingly enough, one close to Surrey and his only living relatives, much to their dismay. No, they weren't so much unhappy that he was there, but more that he owned the largest manor in the area, and never offered them so much as a dinner invitation.

Now that he had left that "Magic nonsense" behind and become a 'respectable' part of the community, a doctor no less... Well, he was okay now! And rich too, so surely he'd share some of his wealth with his loving, caring family? No, that didn't happen. Not for his uncle, at least. In the middle of his first year, he received a phone call from his frantic cousin, telling him that his uncle apparently graduated to being a wife beater when her good for nothing nephew didn't repay them for "The fortune he had spent on the ungrateful little mongrel." So, always being the one to think himself responsible, he allowed his Aunt and Cousin to stay in a rather posh flat until both the divorce was worked out and criminal charges were filed. Though, he made it a provision of the rent that his cousin go to weight watchers, and allowed him to use the gym in the Manor. So, by the end of the court proceedings, his uncle has lost his job as Director of a drill company, spending some time in jail for assault and had lost his house in the divorce. Plus, his cousin no longer looked like a small whale, and was actually dating now.

The Doctor's own love life wasn't that bad either. He thought he would never be interested in another woman after he left his former world, and he wasn't until a month or so before his cousin's call. He met a beautiful young woman in the same classes he was in, and they quickly hit it off, not quite love at first sight, but not too far behind. They dated a few months, had a satisfying sex life, and after about four months of seeing each other, he took his mother's wedding ring from a safety deposit box, and proposed to her. That same night, he found out he would soon be a father.

So, he married a beautiful woman and had twin daughters, before he graduated Valedictorian and opened a practice with his wife. But he also did some other work, too. He was an expert Profiler, and was hired by the police and Scotland Yard now and then. That is how he figured out the man he once thought of as a Grandfather betrayed him. The old man was getting older and didn't think anyone else would be able to take control if another Dark Lord came along, so he used his position to be sure the boy who had lived a life so similar to the one of the worse Dark Lords in written history, who had a wand so similar to the one of one the worse Dark Lords in written history, would never have a chance become a Dark Lord. The boy was hailed as a hero, but he was expelled for using magic outside of school, as he almost was a year before.

The people didn't exile him from the world, though. His wand was simply snapped, and he was allowed to go about his life. It took him a while to understand what happened, and in the heat of the moment, he struck on the truth. He hadn't been expelled the year before when attacked by Dementors, because it was self-defense. It was self-defense this time too, but there was something different... Last time, the Old Man had needed the weapon against the Dark Lord... The Dark Lord was gone now, so the weapon was no longer needed.

It stung, and it was the only explanation. Of course, it took until he was in University to figure it all out, but he knew the Old Man wasn't helping him. So, he moved all the money from his Parents into a normal bank, trading in all his golden coins for pounds, and he moved into the non-magical world. It surprised him at first that none of friends tried to contact him, but he found out why, after he sent his letter to the Wizarding Newspaper, and his only companion, his snowy owl, didn't make it back in good health. Someone, probably the Old Man must have put some kind of owl repelling wards around his new home, because his owl couldn't find him on the return journey. She must have been flying around all night in the cold rain trying to get back to him. The next day, he found her barely breathing, and tried to nurse her back to health in front of the first, but she died not long after. Then he was truly alone.

With a deep sigh, he thought back to exactly what happened all those years ago...

* * *

_What do you all think? Good? Bad? Am I the only one who can understand my writing? Please review!_

_I came up with this one after an odd dream about a letter inviting me to a reunion , but the RSVP is the next day and I arrive at the post office too late to send it... I have some odd dreams._

_I'm not really sure how the Profiler thing works in the UK. I'm Aussie and only really know anything about them from the TV show and Law and Order from the US. But there aren't really as many murders in the UK, are there? I know there are some, of course, but not as many, hence the hired part, since he wouldn't work for them full time, especially with his Practice._

_Next chapter will be The Demise of the Dark Lord..._


	2. Siriusly?

Harry Potter had just closed the door to the Room of Requirement when the Castle's alarm began screaming, causing him to jump. A moment later, his scar began burning. He immediately knew what it meant, and in a few seconds had decided, that no matter what Dumbledore said about him not being ready… Come midnight, he would either be dead, or he would be a murderer.

The alarm had been added the previous Summer while school was out, and while Harry was grieving for his Godfather, and Dumbledore tried to keep him from the will reading.

-----------------Flashback-----------------

An owl flew into Harry's bedroom while he sat his desk working on his Potions homework (he had received his OWLs the week before, which informed him that he had received a good enough mark to enter NEWT Potions). His eyes shining with glee at the prospect of getting out of writing the assignment. Even if for only a few minutes.

He didn't recognize the owl, but called it over and seemed to wait for a reply. With an uneasy frown on his face, he bit down on his bottom lip, closed his eyes and opened the letter… and nothing happened.

"Well, at least it isn't a portkey!" he said to himself, sounding relieved. Pulling the letter out, he unfolded it and looked down at the Gringotts emblem, then began to read…

_Dear Mr. Potter, _

_ We here at Gringotts were sorry to hear that you were unable to attend the Will Reading of Sirius Black, though we understand that you are still grieving his loss._

_However, one part of Mister Black's last wishes, he insisted should be dealt with as soon as possible. Enclosed, you will find papers which, when filed, will make you an Emancipated Adult. We had hoped to do this in person, so we could explain everything in detail, but as we cannot, I will explain what this means. As an Emancipated Adult, you would gain control of your Family's Vaults and could claim your inheritance as the Lord Potter-Gryffindor. This includes claiming your Family's seat upon the Wizengamot, as well as the Hogwarts Board of Governors upon your 18th Birthday. You would also gain full control over your other assets, which since the unfortunate death of your Parents were looked after by Albus Dumbledore._

_Also, you would be considered an adult in the eyes of the law, meaning that prior to your 17th Birthday, when you would be of-age, you will be able to use magic outside of Hogwarts without Ministry intervention. On the other side of the coin, you would also be viewed and tried as an adult rather than a child, if you ever broke any laws._

_Upon signing these papers, they should immediately be returned to Gringotts via the owl that should be waiting._

_We hope that you feel better soon, and that you are able to talk to us about Mr. Black's will prior to your return to Hogwarts._

_Yours sincerely,_

_Griphook Goldtooth_

_Head of Gryffindor Vaults_

_P.S. You need not worry about these papers being intercepted. This owl can only be seen, and touched by a Gringotts Goblin, or the recipient of the letter. If you change your mind, we remind you that the reading is tomorrow at 12 noon, and will be read at the London branch of Gringotts Bank._

Harry stared at the letter in confusion. Wait… What? He was unable to attend? But they'd never told him that there was a will reading! What the hell is going on?

His eye went back to the postscript… Interception? Surely… No… He wouldn't… would he? Had Dumbledore been intercepting his mail? Had Dumbledore told them that he wouldn't be able to attend without even talking to Harry? His eye then caught something else… Dumbledore was managing his assets since he was a baby? He couldn't stop the next thought, and couldn't help but think there was some truth to it… Was Dumbledore keeping these things from him, so that he would have control over Harry's assets?

Harry's hand closed up into a fist, scrunching the letter up as he let out a growl. There's only one way to find out. He stepped back to his desk and picked up the envelope, and took out another piece of paper, which he unfolded and placed on the table. Once unfolded, ten more pages appears out of nowhere, kept together by holes in the side and string through them.

He quickly read through the papers, and as he didn't find any hidden fees or demands, he took up his quill and signed. They glowed white for a moment, then a flash of light flew at him, and his bedside table, where his wand was, and hit the length of wood. It shook for several seconds before flying into his hand.

After a few moments, he decided to try out his wand, and muttered "Wingardium Leviosa"… Nothing happened, and Harry looked down at his wand, slightly paniced. Had that light damaged his wand? He tried the spell again, this time making sure he did the swish and flick right, but nothing happened.

With a panicked edge to his voice, he yelled, "Why won't you levitate?" while jerking his hand upward. He got quite a shock when a pair of Dudley's old shoes rocketed from the floor and hit the roof, rather loudly. Lucky his 'family' was out to dinner for the night.

Harry waited about half an hour, hoping that no owl would come from the Ministry… It didn't. So, with a sign of relief, he tied the legal papers to the leg of the Gringotts owl, and let it out the window. Looking down at the letter on his desk, he mumbled, "Noon, huh? Don't worry. I'll be there."

Through the night, Harry tested out the new ability in his wand. He went to the bathroom and said "Flame," then quickly shouted "WATER!" when the curtains caught on fire. With a wince and some worry, he pointed the wand at them and said, "Repair." And they did.

He used the new ability in the shower, saying "Warm water," to wash himself, and then "Dry" when he was finished. This was VERY nice. He then tried "Create clothes," and a pair of black shorts and a white shirt appeared, which he quickly put on.

But this new type of magic seemed to be rather draining, so he wandered of to bed. He also needed to go to Diagon Alley in the morning, so he couldn't afford to sleep in.

* * *

Okay… I know I said at the end of last chapter that Voldemort would die in this one… But I lost the original plot bunny, and I thought there needed to be some back story to this before I got into the death… Well, the death of Voldemort, at least. Let's just say that someone who shouldn't be will be at Sirius' Will Reading. I will try to be more punctual with the next update! 


End file.
